UNA VEZ MAS
by SweetRock
Summary: Hace ya cuatro años que te fuiste y no pasa un día sin que te extrañe… quiero verte, quiero decirte cuanto te quiero… se que volveras me lo prometiste .... pero cuanto mas tendré que esperar… PASEN A LEER


_* Ola!!!! espero qued disfruten de este pequeño fic que hice, por supuesto que ningun personaje me pertenece son claro esta de las geniales de CLAMP_

_ **UNA VEZ MAS**_

_Hace ya cuatro años que te fuiste y no pasa un día sin que te extrañe… quiero verte, quiero decirte cuanto te quiero… se que volveras me lo prometiste ese día que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto… pero cuanto mas tendré que esperar…_

He quedado en verme con Tomoyo en el cafe, cuando hablamos por teléfono se escuchaba realmente emocionada, me pregunto que le habrá pasado tiene días que esta así… entro al café y la veo ahí sentada me sonríe cuando me ve

-_Hola tomoyo, te veo muy contenta ¿Paso algo bueno? – saludo a mi mejor amiga _

_-Hola sakurita, sucedió algo maravilloso… _

_-¿Asi? Dime… - No había visto a tomoyo asi de emocionada y sonrojada_

_-Pues me hice novia de Eriol.. _

_-O_o QUE????? Enserio? Cuando? Como? –_ me sentí tan feliz por mi amiga hace mucho que quería verla tan feliz

_-Jajajaja estoy muy feliz Sakura pues veras recuerdas que ayer te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia Eriol –_yo asentí_-veras después de que nos vimos me encontré con él, yo iba a comprar tela para confeccionarte unos vestidos cuando lo vi, platicamos un rato en el parque cuando me pregunto si me podía contar algo importante para él, me dijo que estaba confundido que sentía unas cosas extrañas hacia una persona en particular y que quería mi consejo, le dije que hablara con esa persona y le contara lo que sentía, en eso me agarro de la mano y me dijo que era yo_

-QUE!!!!

_-Me quede sorprendida, cuando reaccione le dije que no bromeara asi conmigo, pero me dijo que no era así y en eso me agarro de la cara y me dio un beso_

_-O_O Enserio??? Eriol? _

_-Sii – tomoyo se puso roja _

_-Que mas paso?_

_-Después se disculpo conmigo, pero yo le dije que no tenia que, porque yo sentía lo mismo por el_

_-Tomoyo estoy tan feliz por ti!!!!!!!!!!!_ – me levante de mi asiento y la abrace- _de verdad espero que sean felices se lo merecen… _

-_Gracias Sakura, tu igual te lo mereces… se que serás feliz pronto _

Después de salir de la cafetería me despedí de Tomoyo, ella iria a verse con Eriol, la verdad no hay mejor persona para ella son tal para cual, me pregunto si yo encontrare a alguien para mi… aunque yo solo quiero a uno Hace ya cuatro años que se fue y no pasa un día sin que no lo extrañe, aunque creo va siendo tiempo de olvidarlo, pero no puedo no quiero tu me prometiste que volverías y yo prometí que te esperaría pero no sé nada de ti hace mucho que no se de ti, será que me olvidaste?, pero Quiero verte una vez mas, quiero oir de tu voz mi nombre… por favor Shaoran… vuelve … El sol se esta ocultando en el horizonte Eh estado caminando sin ver a donde y aquí estoy en el templo aquí donde me dijiste que te gustaba, te veías tan lindo sonrojado y tartamudeando aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Shaoran te extraño tanto…

-_Shaoran _– mis ojos se nublan a pesar de los años aun me duele decir tu nombre en voz alta, porque sé que no me responderas…

_- Si? Sakura –_ Que? Creo que me engañan mis oídos volteo y veo unos ojos chocolate mirándome fijamente

- _Shaoran? Eres tu? – _escucho tu risa, se oye tan bien hace cuanto deseaba oírla, alzo mi mano para tocarte pero tengo miedo de que desaparezcas, en cambio tu no dudas te acercas a mi me tomas la mano

-_hola Sakura, espero que no me hayas olvidado-_ jalo de tu mano y te abrazo, no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad- _¿estas llorando?, por favor no, si no me quieres ver me voy pero no llores _

_-estas loco? – _me separo un poco de ti para verte bien –_ claro que no quiero que te vayas, lloro porque estoy feliz por fin estas aquí, volviste_

_- claro que volvi yo no rompo mis promesas –_ te acercas a más a mí y me susurras al oído –_ te extrañe mucho Sakura y ahora nunca me apartare de tu lado… claro si tu asi lo quieres._

_-si quiero –_ te miro fijamente a los ojos, todo ese tiempo que estuviste lejos ya no importa

- _Sakura... te amo…siempre lo he hecho…_

_- y yo a ti Shaoran, no tienes idea de cuanto_

_- Sakura, quieres ser mi novia? _

_- Claro que si!!!!!_

_- hace mucho que deseaba hacer esto –_me agarras y me besas, cuando por fin nos separamos veo como te sonrojas y yo estoy igual que tu

- _yo igual –_ me sonries

-_hace unos años aquí te confesé que me gustabas y aquí estamos de nuevo cuando te digo por primera vez que te amo será una coincidencia? _

Sonrio y te digo –_no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable… _

Detrás de unos arbustos se ve a una joven con una cámara y a un joven de cabello azul y lentes sonriendo

_- eriol!!! Estoy tan conteta pude grabar el reencuentro de mi querida Sakura con Shaoran!!! Que más puedo pedir –_cerrando su cámara de video –_ ademas tengo al mejor novio que se puede pedir _

_- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría Shaoran? _

_- Meiling me aviso… pero es una casualidad que el supiera que ella estaría aquí_

_- en realidad no… Shaoran siempre a sabido donde esta Sakura, ellos están conectados de muchas formas, están hechos para estar juntos, es su destino, asi como el mio es estar contigo tomoyo…_

_-jejeje tu si sabes que decir _– la pareja mira a sus amigos a lo lejos

_-tomy no crees que debemos darles privacidad? _

_- si!! Vámonos, no puedo esperar a que Sakura me cuente todo :)_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CON MUCHO CARIÑO

PARA LOS FANS DE S&S, T&E

p.d. no recuerdo el nombre del templo por eso no se lo puse jejeje ups

SALUDOS ATTE YESNA


End file.
